Tears of Darkness
by sincethelastday
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny locked away in Azkaban as Voldemort takes over. Can they survive? Can they win this final battle?
1. Five Prisoners

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, things, or places.  
  
This is dedicated to my best friend, Miranda, who was the first person to read this and gave me tons of feed back! Anyways, let the fic begin!

* * *

  
Tears of Darkness  
  
by hobbits soul  
  
Chapter 1: Five Prisoners  
  
The wind blew through the cracks in the wall. It tangled with the stuffy air that mingled in the small, dark cell. Four prisoners sat leaning against the cracked walls. A small enchanted candle sat in the center of the room, lighting up four faces. Ron was staring at the opposite wall, bleary eyed with sleep. His hair was tangled and dirt was mixed with his red hair. His T-shirt was covered in mud and his jeans were ripped in many places. His right leg was lying at an odd angle and his right foot was covered in dried blood. He was barefoot. Right now he had a pounding headache that was lasting for two days. Everyone was asleep, except his sister. Ginny was staring at him from the opposite wall. Her hair was loosely tied back with an elastic band. She had dark circles around her eyes form lack of sleep. Her sweater was full of holes and one side was completely burnt, so it was a dark brown. She was wearing a pair of old jeans that were very shabby. One foot was in a sock, but the other was bare. Even in the pale light, Ron could see her burned cheeks and the tips of her hair that were frayed with black. She put her hands in her lap and sighed quietly. In the distance, cries and screams could be heard.  
  
" It must be around 6:00." Ginny said very softly.  
  
" How do you know?" Ron asked, wearily.  
  
" The screams. They're killing again. It happens all the time at around 6:00."  
  
Ron painfully held up his arm that had his watch on. The hands had stopped working a long time ago, but he looked at his watch anyways.  
  
" We should wake the others." Ginny said, yawning.  
  
Ron nodded slowly. He carefully rolled onto his left side and grunted with pain and stiffness. He squirmed onto his stomach and started to inch to wards the far wall of the cell. Ginny crawled over to the wall that had the door. She winced each time she moved. Ron reached to wards someone's hand. He gently nudged the frail hand and whispered, "Harry, wake up."  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips, for they were chapped and dry. His glasses were sitting beside him, covered with dust and grime. He was deathly pale and he had cuts all over his face. His T-shirt was ripped and his pants were stained and covered with blood. He had both shoes on...they too were coated in blood. His hands were white and dried blood and dirt were under his fingernails. He reached for his glasses and slowly put them on. Ron gave the faintest smile and Harry returned it with a tight squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
Ginny shook someone's shoulder. Someone moaned quietly and yawned. Hermione opened her eyes and looked blearily around the cell. Her hair was loose and tangled. She had a huge cut running down the right side of her face. She was wearing a T-shirt that was stained with blood on the left side. She hand pressed her side and she shuddered with pain. Her legs were covered with a skirt. Her bare legs had goosebumps and her feet were bare. She looked at Ginny and reached out.Ginny took Hermione's hand and very slowly stood up, pulling Hermione up. Hermione gave a faint scream and collapsed to the dirt floor. Ginny fell against the wall and started to breathe quickly. Harry stiffly stood up and helped Hermione up. He half carried, half dragged her to wards the candle. Ron inched over to Hermione and helped her sit up. Harry then went to Ginny and helped her walk over to the candle. Both of them sat down and sighed.  
  
The only sounds in the cell were Hermione's sobs, Ginny's quiet moans, Ron's ragged breaths, and Harry's shuffling. It was another day in Azkaban. It was another day with no warmness, hardly any food, and no comfort. It was another day in Hell.  
  
Suddenly, the prison door was flung open and someone was pushed in. The candle flickered , but didn't go out. The door was slammed shut and footsteps faded away. No one spoke. A muffled cough. Harry lifted the candle and saw the strangers face. All four of them gasped. Lupin's eyes darted to each one of them. He gave a pitiful yell and scrambled to wards them.  
  
" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny..what are you four doing here?" His voice was strained.  
  
Harry spoke first." We were at The Burning of the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Lupin gasped and inched closed to the light. " What?! That can't be! You all got out alright?! Amazing!"  
  
"No. Not all of us.I'm OK, except for a few deep scratches, but well..."  
  
Harry looked sadly at the other three. Ginny spoke, slowly and wearily." When we were running through the flames, a bookcase fell on Ron's right leg. We think it's broken, same with his right foot. Hermione was cornered by a Death Eater and he stabbed her in the side with a poisoned knife. She can barely walk and complains of dizziness."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at Lupin. Her eyes were red from crying. Ron continued on. " Ginny fell through the floor and has supposedly broken one of her ribs. She's been burnt very badly and her side where her broken rib is, is completely burnt."  
  
Ginny touched her side and winced." I can hardly feel my right side."  
  
Lupin gave each of them looks of pity. He turned his attention to Harry. " How can you say you're not hurt, when your pants and shoes are covered with dried blood?"  
  
" When we got out of the Ministry, I held onto Hermione to try to stop the bleeding. It got all over my lower half. The dirt on my T-shirt has covered the blood that was there before."  
  
Lupin was lost for words. What could he say that would ease their worries, that would comfort them? The only news Lupin had was bad news.  
  
" Why were you guys at the Ministry?" Lupin asked, warming his hands by the candle light.  
  
" After Number 12 Grimmauld Place was blown up, we had no where to go. We went to the Ministry, praying that we could find some help." Ron answered.  
  
" We'd been living by ourselves for two months before the house was destroyed. Everyone is dead. Everyone we used to know is gone." Ginny said, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
" After the Ministry was blown up, Death Eaters threw us in here. We've been here for the last two days. Lots of people are being kept here." Harry said, rubbing his arms to get warm.  
  
" How do you know?" Lupin asked.  
  
" We hear them screaming in the night." Hermione spoke for the first time.  
  
Everyone lowered their eyes and thought. The cell door opened again and a bowl and two plates were placed down. The door was slammed shut again and Harry scrambled for the food. He carried it over to everyone and put the dirty dishes down. Lupin saw that there was a bowl full of milk, a plate with a small loaf of bread, and another plate with a small chunk of cheese.  
  
" Why are we being fed? Don't they want us dead?" Lupin asked as he was given some bread.  
  
" They like to watch us suffer. And besides, they may need us to be tortured to give information." Ginny said, stuffing some bread into her mouth.  
  
She said it so calmly, so normally. 'Torture us to give information.' Lupin couldn't believe how much the four teens had changed. He decided not to tell them that he was at the Burning of the Ministry, or that he thought that there was no hope of coming out alive, or that he was going to change into a werewolf two nights later.  
  
It was late evening and after another two plates of bread and cheese and one bowl of milk, everyone settled down against a separate wall. Lupin stayed by the door with Hermione, who was feeling nauseas.  
  
" Where do you go to the washroom?" Lupin asked.  
  
" We dug a small hole by the far corner. It's covered with a big slab of stone. It's Small but deep." Harry said, drowsily.  
  
Lupin nodded and rest his head back on the wall. Ginny was asleep. Harry and Ron were talking quietly together. Lupin was nearly asleep, when he heard Hermione stumble onto her feet . She walked clumsily to wards the 'hole.' She bent over it, taking deep breaths. Harry held her as she coughed up her meager supper. A foul odor filled up the cell.Harry covered the hole and held a sobbing Hermione.  
  
" It was the knife. The poison is making me sick. That blade was meant for you, Harry."  
  
Harry whispered," I know. You saved me from it, Hermione. You'll be fine , don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Hermione sobbed and rest her head on his shoulder. Coldness crept into the cell. Lupin was wearing a thin jacket.  
  
" Here. Keep her as warm as possible." Lupin handed his jacket and Harry wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
Ron was shivering by the far wall, but exhaustion finally took him and he fell asleep. After Hermione fell asleep, Harry and Lupin were the only ones left awake. Lupin crawled over to the candle to get warm. Harry joined him.  
  
" So..this is how it's going to end." Harry said miserably.  
  
Lupin looked up from the candle. His eyes focused on Harry's eyes..Lily's eyes.  
  
" We have nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows." What on Earth are you talking about?! Of course we should worry.....we could die brutally, we could freeze to death, or die of lack of nutrition. You don't know it a Death Eater or a Dementor will barge into this cell and torture us, or worse..suck out our souls! If you haven't noticed, but none of us have our wands here to scare away the Dementors! We are all useless and are never going to get out of here alive!!"  
  
Harry lowered his head to his knees, trying to cry as quiet as possible. Lupin tried to think of something to help Harry feel better, but he had nothing. There were no more encouraging words to whisper, no more gestures to make despair go away. Harry was right. They were going to die....this was going to be the end of the wizarding world in Europe. And how long was it going to take for Voldemort to travel to the other continents? It wouldn't take long. If Harry died , then Voldemort wouldn't be stopped . He'd keep killing and finally all the good witches and wizards would be dead. This could well be the end of the wizarding world! Lupin felt hot tears fall and travel down his cheeks.  
  
Harry said between sobs, " It all depends on me..and how can I do anything if I'm stuck in this hell hole?! I'm worthless, I'm weak, I'm..I'm..I've failed!!!"  
  
Lupin crawled over to Harry and hugged him. Harry returned the hug. Screams were heard from somewhere. The cruel laughter of a Death Eater was heard. Harry closed his eyes tight, trying to make the screams go away. Lupin cried and didn't bother to look up as he heard Ron, Ginny, and Hermione wake up and crawl over to Harry and him. Hermione held onto Harry's left arm and cried loudly. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Ginny leaned against Lupin, weeping into his arm. Ron wrapped his sister in a hug and held her close. The candle flickered and was put out by the falling tears of the destroyed lives of the five prisoners who were lingering between Earth and Hell.

* * *

Please review! Onto Chapter 2! 


	2. Unexpected Deaths

Here's chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected Deaths

* * *

The next morning came with a smell so putrid, that Ginny couldn't eat. Hermione had been sick all night, and even with the big stone covering the hole, the smell still escaped. A Death Eater replaced the candle when he brought in the food. The day went much the same as the others,only Lupin was usually sitting by himself instead of by the candle, getting warm. Many times Harry asked if he could do something to help. Lupin would always shake his head, until late afternoon when Harry asked again.

" Harry, listen...tonight I'm -"

But Lupin couldn't finish what he was going to say, because the prison door was flung open and yet another person was pushed into the cell. Ron lifted the candle and gasped. Hermione let her mouth drop and Ginny gave a cold stare. Lupin raised his eyebrow and Harry stood up and walked over to the quivering form by the door. He recognized the blond hair.

" So, why are you here? Your dad got too sick of your company?" Harry growled.

Draco raised his head and stared at Harry. His hair was the same blond and he still had the dark robes, but his face was bruised and scratched up so brutally, that you could hardly see his pale face. And his eyes weren't cold, but scared. He noticed the others and didn't even sneer. Instead he asked, " Why?"

Ron crawled over to him." 'Why' what?" Ron said nastily.

" Why did my father put me in here?"

Harry coughed, " What?! Your dad put you in here? Why?!"

" That's what I asked, Potter! Weren't you listening?" Draco snarled. He looked over at Hermione. " Oh, great...the Mudblood's here. Was it her that filled this cell with that smell?"

Harry swung his foot and kicked Draco in the stomach. Draco yelled in pain. Harry narrowed his eyes and bent down to where Draco sat.

" If you're going to be stuck here with us, you're going to follow our rules and keep quiet. You understand? Because we don't need your crap, Malfoy. We've suffered enough."

Harry helped Ron back to the candle and sat down beside Hermione and Ginny. Meanwhile, Lupin was as pale as snow and was covered in a cold sweat. Draco stood up and curled up in a corner. It was late when their 'supper' was brought.

" I guess they were busy with something." Ginny said, taking a small sip of the sour milk.

" I know why they were late." Draco said, scarfing down some bread.

No one answered. No one wanted to talk to Malfoy. Draco went on talking anyways.

" This morning, I woke up and saw my father by my bedside. I asked what was the matter, but he didn't answer. He told me to get dressed quickly. I followed his order and after getting dressed, he said to put on my warmest jacket and gloves. I did as he said. After I had slipped on my last glove, he fished something out of his pocket and when I saw it was a dirty handkerchief, I tried to run away. But he grabbed my arm and stuffed the handkerchief into my mouth. I tried to spit out the gag, but he tied it around my head. Then he took some rope and tied my wrists together. He told me to follow him. I could hear my mother crying somewhere in the kitchen. I didn't want to go, but I went anyways. He took me out in the ankle deep snow and took the shovel and hit me across the head. When I awoke I was here. I was ordered to walk into this cell. These two Death Eater with platters of rotten food dropped the food when they saw my father. I heard him tell them to come with him until evening. They would've only returned a couple of minutes ago. I didn't get to say good-bye to my father... but why did he do this to me...why..."

Draco went back to his corner and cried. He felt the back of his head where a great, big bump was. It hurt like hell. Everyone was staring at Draco. Ron and ginny turned away and continued eating. Harry looked like he was going to say something, but turned away. It was Hermione who inched to wards Draco and sat beside him. Draco raised his head and whipped his tear stained face. Hermione gave Draco a look of concern, but of unsureness.

" What?" Malfoy muttered. Hermione sighed, " I'm sorry."

She crawled back to the candle, buttoning up Lupin's jacket. Malfoy tried to say something, when Ron called, startled.

" You guys! Look!" Ron pointed to Lupin. His face was very pale and his eyes were turning red. Harry yelled, " He's turning into a werewolf ! We have to hide!"

" But where?!" Draco yelled.

" In here!" Ginny pointed to the hole.

" What?!" Ron yelled, "are you crazy?! We won't be able to fit!"

" We can try! Come one!" Harry yelled, watching Lupin cough horribly and transform. Harry and Draco moved the stone and helped Ginny through first. Ron went in next, then Hermione. The hole was tight enough to lean against the dirt walls.

" Careful!" Ginny called, not wanting to fall to the bottom. Harry got in last and carefully closed the hole with the stone. It was pitch black in the hole. Everyone could hear Lupin, now a werewolf, growl and run around the cell, searching for prey. Ron was holding on tightly to Ginny's arm. Hermione groaned quietly. Harry reached out to grab hold of her hand, but Draco was in the way. " It's OK. She's fine."

What? Did Draco just say something encouraging to Harry? This couldn't be the Draco who Harry hated so much. This couldn't be the Draco who's father was a loyal servant of Voldemort. This couldn't be the same Draco that Harry had wanted dead so many times! But it was. This was the same Draco Malfoy that Harry had learned to hate. It wasn't just Harry that had suffered. Imagine being betrayed by your own father? That was worse than never even knowing your dad! Harry saw Draco holding onto Hermione's hand, making sure she wouldn't fall!

" Malfoy!" Harry called. Draco looked up at Harry. " I'm sorry!"

Malfoy's eyes widened. Hermione was crying tears of pain. Her side felt like it was going to rip. Draco tightened his grip on her hand.

" Potter...I mean..." but all of a sudden they could hear a Death Eater yell," What's all that noise in that cell?" They could hear the cell door open and Harry gasped loudly as he heard the words of a weird death curse being yelled. A high pitched howl was heard and Harry yelled as he removed the stone. Lupin wasn't a werewolf anymore. He was lying on his back, a puddle of blood leaking out from under his shirt. Harry raced over to Lupin. Draco helped everyone out of the hole.

" Lupin..." Harry moaned, as his tears fell to the ground. Lupin opened his eyes for a split second and whispered, " Good-bye, Harry." Then he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Harry stared at the lifeless body as some Death Eaters carried the body away.

" No. No, that can't be." Harry whispered. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and whispered encouraging words. But it was useless. Harry crawled over to the far wall and cried, falling into a troubled sleep, where nightmares lived.

" Harry."

Harry's eyes were closed. It sounded like Ron's voice, but different. It was three days since Lupin had been killed. Harry had hardly talked to any of them. But now he opened his eyes and saw Draco.

" Did you just call me 'Harry?' "

" That's your name." Draco said, rubbing his hands together.

" Where's your gloves?" Harry asked, sitting up.

" I gave them to Ron...his feet are frostbitten."

Harry leaned to the side and saw Ron slip Draco's gloves onto his feet. Harry looked at Draco suspiciously. " Why are you being so nice?"

Draco shrugged. " Why have _you_ been nice to me?"

Harry didn't really know why he was acting nice to Draco.

" Listen, there's still a lot of differences between you and me, but, well...why don't we put all this pureblood stuff behind us...star anew."

Harry's mouth was hanging open. " Are you trying to be funny?"

Draco frowned. " Hey, I know this is weird, but....we're never going to survive if we hate each other. Besides, Ron and Hermione have sort of talked to me...Ginny's been..."

"...what?" Harry asked. He looked to wards Ginny. She was sleeping, but something about how she was hardly breathing bothered Harry." What's wrong with her?"

" She's sick. We think it's the cold. Snow has been coming through the cracks in the walls."

Harry shivered. " We're not going to get out of here alive, Draco."

Malfoy's eyebrows furrowed. " We might."

Harry shook his head. " No, we're not."

Draco was going to object , when the cell door was flung open. There, standing in the doorway, was Lucius Malfoy. Draco's eyes widened and he stood up.

" Father."

" Son, I have made a terrible mistake. I should have never brought you here. I was not myself." Lucius had a crooked smile on his face. Draco didn't smile, but shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Lucius frowned. " Come,son. We're going home."

Draco smiled timidly. He walked over to his father.

" Did you do it?" Lucius asked Draco.

" Yes."

" Excellent. Bring her out here."

Two Death Eaters approached Ginny and lifted her up.

" What are you doing?" Ron asked, horrified

Lucius answered," Going to question your sister, Weasley. Since Draco drugged her, she won't feel a thing...maybe."

" What!? We trusted you, Draco!" Harry leaped to his feet.

" You didn't really think I would befriend a Mudblood, two weasels, and a Halfblood like you...did you, Potter?" Draco sneered, happily.

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach. It had all been an act. Draco was just put into the cell to drug one of them so they could be questioned. He didn't want to be their friends or apologize for all he had done in the past. It had all been a wicked trick. And Harry and the rest had fallen for it!

" NO!!" Harry yelled, running straight to wards Draco. Lucius pulled out a knife and was an inch away to sticking it into Harry's middle, but at that second, Draco ran in front and Lucius's knife slipped and plunged into Draco's back! Hermione screamed and Ron just stared, his mouth wide open. Harry stopped in his tracks and watched as Lucius tugged the knife out of his son's back. Draco gagged and fell into his father's arms. His eyes were lifeless and he coughed as blood ran from out of his mouth. Lucius dropped Draco and left the cell, screaming in rage and horror for murdering his son! The knife clattered to the floor, Draco's blood still on the blade. The Death Eaters carried Ginny away. Ron held onto the now closed door, calling Ginny's name. Hermione leaned against the wall, trying not to look at the lifeless body of Draco. Harry walked over to the knife and picked it up. Ron's sobs echoed around the cell and he still whimpered Ginny's name. Harry looked down at Draco's dead face and bent down. Very calmly and quietly, he whipped the knife on Draco's scarf. Harry put the knife in his pants pocket and said to Draco's still face. " May you roast in Hell."

* * *

Hope you liked this second chapter! Please review!

Thanks again, Miranda, for putting this up. If you see any spelling mistakes or other errors, can you please just fix them..thanks!


	3. Ginny's Tale

Here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Ginny's Tale

* * *

The second week of November came with snow and bitter cold. The cracks in the walls expanded and snow gathered in little piles. A fierce wind was blown into the cell and the air in the small room was so cold that Harry, Ron, and Hermione could see their breath. Ginny still wasn't back from the last time they saw her. Ron spent much of his time in the far corner, muttering Ginny's name and crying softly. Sometimes Hermione would crawl over to Ron and murmur encouraging words. Ron would shiver so much in the cold, that he'd fall asleep, leaning on Hermione and resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione, though her side was getting worse and she was feeling ill, would stay with Ron until he awoke. When their breakfast and supper came, the milk would be frozen and the cheese and bread would be rock hard. They tried to eat it, but the food being too hard, Harry decided to smash his glasses and use the glass from the lens to crack the frozen food. Harry had already buried the knife...not wanting to see the weapon that had been meant for him. Besides, why would he want Draco's dried blood to be seen. All three of them used Lupin's thin jacket to keep warm. In daytime they would take turns wearing it and at night they would use the worn thing as a blanket. It wasn't that great, but it provided a little warmth for their bare arms and Ron's and Hermione's bare feet. It wasn't until six days after Ginny was taken, when she unexpectedly returned.

Two Death Eaters carried her into the cell and hastily put her down by the candle. Before they left one of them grumbled, " In a few seconds, you lot are going to be moved to a smaller cell. No complaints." The two Death Eaters left. The cell door was slammed shut. Ron crawled over to his unconscious sister.

" Ginny?"

No response. Hermione shivered and rest her hand on Ginny's forehead. " She's as cold as ice."

" Maybe it's just your _hands_ that are as cold as ice." Harry smiled weakly and took off Draco's gloves and handed them to Hermione. Ron shook Ginny's shoulder, but she didn't wake.

" Oh, please don't be dead. Please God, don't let her be dead." Ron pleaded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

The cell door was flung open and a Death Eater ordered them to follow him. Harry picked up Ginny and carried her on his back, while holding onto Hermione's left arm. Ron leaned heavily on Hermione's right side, hopping on his left foot. The cell door remained open and around ten people were being pushed to wards it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could see some familiar faces in the crowd. Lavender Brown and her parents were wearing bandages on their heads and arms. Lavender was looking down the whole time and didn't see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Colin and Dennis Creevey were there too, but they looked so glum and depressed that at first Harry didn't recognize them. And bringing up the rear was Angelina Johnson, who's usually neatly, tied back hair was loose and covered half of her face. She was clutching her arm tightly and Harry could see that blood was running through her fingers. She looked up just in time to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She didn't say anything but gasped and gave a faint cry that was silenced by the cell door being slammed shut and a key locking the door. The Death Eater pushed the three of them down the cramped hallway that was filled with prisoners, who were supposedly being moved into different cells, as well. Cell doors everywhere were opened and people who looked ragged and worn stared at the passing prisoners. Harry saw people of all ages crying and pleading for mercy.

An old couple who looked to be in their early eighties, were holding hands as they were shoved into a wall. A young man that was nursing a bloody hand, was calling frantically to a pretty, young woman, that Harry guessed was his girlfriend or wife. Harry actually saw tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks,as she witnessed a mother that was holding a toddler in her arms and clinging onto a girl not even above the age of six. Two Death Eaters tore the two children from their mother's arms. The toddler started wailing and the girl called for her mother. The mother screamed and yelled and ended up having the cell slam in her face. Hermione turned her attention away from the scene and said, " How can people be so evil? It's true...this is Hell. A 100." Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's arm supportively. Ron kept quiet, occasionally peering over to look at the still unconscious Ginny.

Finally, after a ten minute walk down the horrendous hallways, the Death Eater opened a cell door and led them inside. He left without a word and shut the door. Th cell was dark, except for some cloudy light that was flowing in from a small, barred window at the back. A ledge was at the back, too. It was high enough to peer through the window. The dark ceiling was dripping and you couldn't even take five steps across the cell, it was so small. Harry was surprised to see that there was already a small hole in the ground that was covered with a block of wood. Hermione gave a faint whoop of joy, for she found a pair of mittens on the ledge and a boot. She quickly slipped the boot on and handed the mittens to Ron. Ron absentmindedly put them on. He was staring at Ginny, who Harry had put on the ledge. Her eyes were still closed and her face was so pale, her burns were hardly visible. Hermione sat down by the left wall and pulled the jacket closer. Harry peered out the window. There was a pretty good view of a courtyard that was gravel and dust. There were long metal poles everywhere that had chains connected to them. No one was in sight. Harry looked to the sky and predicted that it must be late afternoon. If Harry squinted ( since he didn't have his glasses anymore )

he could see a rocky cliff, a beach, and then gentle rolling waves. Harry held onto the metal bars and sighed. It would only take five minutes to walk to the edge of shore. Now more than ever, Harry felt trapped.

" What was that?"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione staring at the left wall.

" What was 'what'?" Harry asked, crouching down beside Hermione.

" It sounded like someone moaning. It was coming from behind this wall." Hermione picked at the loose dirt wall and uncovered a small hole. She peered through it and gasped.

" What? What is it?" Ron asked, still sitting beside Ginny.

" Look for yourself."

Ron looked through the hole. " No way! Neville?!"

Harry gently shoved Ron out of the way and looked through the hole. He could see Neville's face and how different he looked. He wasn't stout and rosy cheeked anymore, but quite skinny and pale.

" Harry, Ron, Hermione? Is that you?" Neville's feeble voice was heard. Ron dug out another hole and looked through. " It's us, Neville. How are you? Who are you sharing your cell with?" Ron got more comfortable. Hermione pressed her ear to the wall.

" I'm alright, except my ankle's broken and I'm freezing. There are two teenage boys in here who I don't know, and Justin's here."

" You mean Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Harry asked, removing a spider that had fallen on his shoulder, brushing it far away from Ron.

" Ya...he's OK, but his right hand is completely frostbitten."

" Ouch...I know how that feels." Ron said, as he tore off the mittens and pulled them over his purple feet.

" How long have you been here?" Hermione asked, loudly.

" Justin and me have both been here for a month."

Harry gasped. He couldn't believe that Neville, who's greatest fear used to be Snape, had been in Azkaban for a whole month. Harry had had a hard time just spending one night in the rundown prison.

" You can't talk to Justin. He's asleep. I don't want to wake him. He's been having a really hard time here since two days ago."

" Why? What happened?" Harry asked, swapping his shoes for Hermione's boot.

" Listen and I'll tell you."

That night, Neville told Harry, Ron, and Hermione many things. Justin's parents had been tortured and killed in front of him. If he didn't watch, he would've had his soul sucked out by a Dementor. Neville's grandmother had been killed three weeks ago. Neville and Justin had been gathered outside with many others to watch people being killed. They had watched with still, pale faces, as they watched fellow Hogwarts students being brutally killed. Parvati and Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, Ernie McMillan, and Michael Corner were all dead. Many teachers of Hogwarts had been killed, too. An the most awfullest news made Harry fell nauseous. Albus Dumbledore had been murdered. By Voldemort. It had happened in the courtyard. Nobody, not even the Death Eaters really knew how Voldemort had killed Dumbledore. But it was rumored that a giant battle between the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord was how it had happened. The only man that Voldemort had feared, was gone.

The moon shone brightly. Hermione was asleep. Ron was still wide awake, sitting beside Ginny, who still hadn't waken. Harry sat, leaning against one of the walls. He couldn't even fell his hands. Hermione was wearing the jacket and the mittens she found were on her feet. Ron was wearing Draco's gloves and was continuously changing the boot to the other foot. Frost covered the barred window. The metal chains outside were clanging against the poles.

" I wonder if Neville's awake?" Ron muttered, sleepily.

Harry shrugged. He crawled over to the left wall and carefully moved Hermione away from the hole.

" Neville? Are you there? Neville?"

Nothing. All Harry could hear was someone softly snoring. Harry moved away from the hole in the wall and sat beside Hermione. Hermione groaned and still asleep, rest her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned back. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he was woken up by Ron's anxious voice in early morning.

" Harry! Wake up! It's Ginny! She's awake! She's not dead!"

Harry quickly stood up and looked down at Ginny. Her eyes were half open. " Where are we?" she muttered.

" We were moved to a different cell. What happened? What did those Death Eaters do to you?" Ron asked, helping his sister sit up. Ginny sat against the wall, looking blearily at Ron, Harry, and at Hermione, who Ron didn't wake up, because he thought she needed to rest.

" Well, it was two days after Lupin was killed and I was beginning to trust Draco. Sometime in the afternoon, he took a little bottle of something out of his coat pocket. He told me it was a potion that kept you warm. Before I thought it over, I drank it and instantly felt queasy. Soon the cell was covered in darkness and I passed out. The next time I woke, I was chained to a steel table in a room that looked very much like a torture chamber. That was exactly what it was. A Death Eater came over to me and stuck a gag into my mouth. The rusty chains were digging into my right side. It hurt so much! I watched as people were dragged into the chamber, wrapped in chains or just gagged. I closed my eyes as I heard them scream and cry out. Finally, after probably ten minutes, a Death Eater unchained me and took the gag out of my mouth. He led me to a door that was covered in razor-sharp spikes. He pushed me inside and closed the door. I heard the door lock. I looked around the room, which was completely dark. There was no sound, no smell,and nothing to see. All of a sudden, I could hear a faint voice that was asking me something. I couldn't tell what it was saying, but I felt a sharp twinge of pain strike my head. Soon the voice grew louder and the pain grew stronger. I rubbed my head, trying to make the voice go away. But the voice kept growing louder and the pain grew more intense. The voice got so loud that I was thrust against the wall by an invisible force. I screamed and clutched my aching head. Soon all I could hear was the menacing voice, that was so loud and mocking, that it just sounded like noise. I couldn't stop screaming and I held my head which was so sore that it felt like it was being banged against the wall! After about fifteen minutes of pure torture and pain, I passed out. The next time a woke up, I was back on the steel table. A Death Eater came over and sneered happily.

" ' Does your head hurt? It should. You were put into the most deadliest torture room. That's where a Dementor racks through people's brains trying to find answers to questions. You put up a pretty good fight and didn't tell us anything that we wanted to know. There's a punishment for not telling us answers. You'll find out what it is eventually. But for now, we're taking you back to your cell.'

" I didn't answer, too weak and hurt to talk or move. I passed out again and the next time I woke, I was here."

Ginny stopped talking and started to breathe quickly. She rubbed her head and cried silently. Harry stayed where he was, not knowing what to say. Ron, on the other hand, took his sister in his arms and held her close, also crying.

" Those bloody Death Eaters! How could they be so evil to hurt you, Ginny? You didn't do anything to deserve this. I'd love to kick the crap out of them, for doing this to my little sister! You'll be alright. Here, wear these gloves. Try to keep warm. If a Death Eater comes back for you, I won't let them take you. I'll never let them take you again."

Ginny sobbed into Ron's sleeve and Ron kissed his sister tenderly on the head, crying tears of relief that Ginny was alive and also tears of fury to wards Death Eaters and Draco.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Also thanks to my three readers _kneh13, Miss Us Padfoot, and Zero Mind_! Thanks for taking the time to review )! An i also want to thank Miranda for putting this up!


	4. Ron's Worst Moment

Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 4: Ron's Worst Moment

* * *

It took most of the morning to tell Ginny what had happened since she had been taken away. Ginny retold her story to Hermione as soon as she woke. Then Neville asked about Ginny, and yet again Ginny told what had happened to her. When Hermione asked about Justin, Neville had gone silent and quietly told them that Justin had died last night, probably of the cold and lack of proper food. Every five minutes or so, the four teens would exchange gloves, mittens, shoes, or the precious jacket. Ron's feet were a deep purple and soon his fingers were turning a bright red. Hermione mostly slept, the pain of her side made her nauseous and soon she became so ill, that she didn't eat anymore. Harry and Ron urged her to eat, but even if she did, she mostly threw it back up into the small hole. Ginny, apart from her side and her head ( which was by now a permanent headache), tried to cheer the others up with retelling old memories of Hogwarts, The Burrow, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and just special events. It was a particularly sunny day and the four prisoners were discussing school memories.

" Remember the time when ' Mad Eye Moody ' changed Malfoy into a ferret?" Ron grinned.

The others nodded.

" Remember the Defense Against The Dark Arts classes with Lupin? Those were the best!" Hermione smiled weakly.

" Remember when Harry got the best score in the first Triwizard Tournament event? I couldn't believe it!" Ginny smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled and sighed. " Just flying around on my Firebolt. Or winning a game of Quidditch."

Ron snickered quietly. " Harry and Cho. That was funny."

" So, what about Hermione and Krum. You had a fit about that." Harry said, defensively.

Hermione gasped, " So, lets not forget about Ginny and Michael Corner. Ron didn't like that either."

Ginny smiled sheepishly. " So...we can't forget about how Ron had a crush for that Fleur girl. That was funny!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny laughed quietly. Ron blushed. " It wasn't that funny."

" Oh, sure. Every single time she walked by or someone mentioned her, your ears would go beet red!" Hermione laughed.

Harry chuckled. It was great to laugh or at least smile through the dismal atmosphere. Unfortunately, their laughter was cut short by the cell door being flung open and their frozen food being placed down.

" Someone's coming. I can hear footsteps." Hermione shivered and wrapped the jacket around her legs. The others became alert as the cell door was flung open. A Death Eater looked at all four of them and pointed a long, bony finger at Ginny. Ginny gasped and cried out as two Death Eaters untangled her from Ron's protective arms.

" Get away! Don't take her! Ginny!" Ron yelled in fury as one of the Death Eaters dragged Ginny away. Ron punched the other Death Eater's arm. The Death Eater growled and punched Ron straight in the nose! Hermione screamed as the door was slammed shut and Harry scrambled toward Ron. Blood was all over Ron's chin and was dripping onto his T-shirt. He coughed and wept loudly. Hermione and Harry helped him onto the ledge and sat down beside him. Ron swore out loud, enraged that his sister was taken away again...probably to be tortured. Hermione cried, too. Harry turned pale, afraid that that was the last time they would ever see Ginny alive.

Two days later, Ginny returned, unconscious like before. But only this time she was worse. When Ron went to touch her hand, it was colder than ice. Her hair was covered in a light frost. Her sock was completely frozen. Both her feet were purple and her lips were blue. Ron and Harry tried to get her to swallow some cold bread, but it was useless. Hermione spent most of her time rubbing Ginny's hands. trying to get them warm. The jacket, the mitts, and Harry's shoes and socks helped warm her up. Ron never left her side. Harry, trying to be a good friend, usually, told Ron that Ginny would wake, but Harry seriously doubted it. Hermione steadily grew more ill and she'd usually be asleep, too overwhelmed by pain from her side. One night, while Harry and Hermione were awake and Ron was asleep, Harry asked Hermione something that wouldn't end happily.

" You know, I still don't know how your parents died. You were too sad to talk about it, I guess."

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at Harry, who was sitting beside her. " Well, I was just at home and the house exploded into gray smoke and flame. I managed to get out safe, but the Dementors already had gotten to my parents. I watched, horrified, as the Dementors sucked out their souls. After that, I just ran away, not looking back. I fainted during running...then I woke up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Harry was surprised to not see Hermione crying. She just sat there, staring at the ground.

" So, you don't know what _really_ happened to your parents. I mean, they may still be alive..."

"...Harry, it wouldn't matter. They can't _really_ live without their souls. Have you ever seen someone that has had their soul sucked out?"

Harry shook his head. " You haven't either."

" Wrong...I have. I witnessed enough to see what my parents were like after the Dementors were through with them."

Harry decided to chance asking what was on his mind. " And what were they like...I mean..."

"...they had pure white skin,the freckles on my mother's cheeks were gone and my dad's wrinkles were smoothed out. Their hair had turned white and their eyes were like glass marbles...pure white and gray. They looked like statues...frozen in time...not being able to smell, feel, taste, or hear. But they could see...I know that they could see, because when I went over to touch my mother's hand, her eyes darted to mine and her lips moved, like she was trying to say something. I cried. And she cried, only her tears were red. I didn't want to believe that it was blood. But it was. I whispered good-bye and ran."

Harry sniffed sadly and turned Hermione's head toward him. She shut her eyes tight and let the tears flow freely. Harry whipped Hermione's tears away and gathered her into his arms, holding her close. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's sleeve and rubbed her side, crying herself to sleep.

The next day, Ginny woke up and very softly explained that she was tortured again and was left out in the cold, without food and water. That day, Ron gave her his portion of food and drink. It wasn't until evening when Ginny would face her final punishment. The Death Eater said that one person could have one minute with Ginny. Harry and Hermione both agreed that Ron would go. Harry and Hermione hugged Ginny, not knowing if they would ever be able to see her again. The Death Eater tore Ginny from Hermione, who was crying loudly. Ron and Ginny were pushed down the hall and into a small cell, even smaller than the one Harry and Hermione were still in. The door was shut and Ron and Ginny were left standing in darkness. Surprisingly enough, Ron wasn't crying, but was just holding onto Ginny's hand with a firm grip.

" Ginny...I...I don't know if this is going...going to be the last time we see eachother...but...but...if it is...then...I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to you that you didn't like."

" Like what?" Ginny asked, not bothering to wipe her tears away.

" Like...like if I ever teased you about something...or bugged you too much about Michael Corner or something else."

Ginny held onto her older brother's arm and closed her eyes. For a couple of seconds, neither of them said a word. Ginny took a shaky breath and kissed Ron on the cheek. " Thanks for being my brother, Ron."

Ron kissed Ginny on top of her head and held his sister, who was shivering with fright and pain. Ron and Ginny stood there for the remaining time, until the last few seconds. Ginny could hear the Death Eaters approaching the cell to fetch her. " Here...take this." Ginny took her elastic band out of her hair and placed it into Ron's shaking hands. Ron slipped it into his pants pocket. The cell door opened and a harsh voice ordered Ginny to follow. When she didn't move, a Death Eater yanked her hair and tugged her out of the cell. Ron's face was white. Ginny was dragged away, not screaming, but crying silent tears. Ron stood outside of the cell, crying. As ginny was thrust into the huge room of torture, Ron's knees buckled and he fell to the floor, screaming in pain from his broken leg. He saw a Death Eater approach him and he crawled away, sobbing silently.

Ron crouched lower behind the door,as a Death Eater walked past. Ron had been ordered back to his cell, but he had instead hidden behind the torture chamber door. He was determined to see Ginny at least once more...alive or dead. He tried to listen through the wall, but all he could hear were screams and wails. And none of them sounded like Ginny's scream. Ron remembered one time, when he was nine years old and Ginny was eight. Ginny had screamed, horrified at the sight of a spider. She had asked Ron to squish it, but one look at the spider and Ron had screamed and called for his mum. He had to put up with a whole week of teasing and laughter from Fred and George about how big a baby he was for not killing a tiny spider. Ron would do anything to be teased and laughed at by his twin brother's who were dead! Or being lectured by Percy about being a Prefect or just to study harder. Ron frowned to himself. He knew that his family was dead, but he wasn't quite sure about Percy. Percy, like Ron and Ginny, wasn't at the Burrow when it was blown up. For all Ron knew, his older brother could still be alive. Out of all his siblings, the one who was disgraced of being a Weasley, could still be alive.

Ron groaned and held onto his leg, which was throbbing with pain. It must have been five minutes later, when Ron became aware of a high pitched scream that he knew for a fact was his sister. She was wailing and crying out. It was almost too much to bear for Ron and he almost was going to get up and stumble over to whoever was hurting Ginny. But fear overtook him and he listened even harder. For at least two minutes of Ginny's screams, she suddenly stopped. Just like that. It was like someone was recording her scream and then they just turned down the volume. Ron shivered and held his breath as two Dementors swept out of the torture chamber. Right after the Dementors left, Ron got a sinking feeling in his gut. He tried to shake away the horrid thought that was swimming around in his head. But the thought grew stronger and before Ron could make up his mind, he crawled toward the doorway and clumsily stood up. He limped, wincing with pain, toward a steel table. A lifeless body was lying sprawled on the table. Ron gagged as he looked down at his sister's pale, white eyes. He had guessed right. The Dementors had sucked out Ginny's soul. Ron took Ginny's hand and rubbed it, trying to get it warm. But it was useless. She would never be warm again. Her hair was as white as snow. Her whole face was expressionless, except her eyes. They stared at Ron helplessly, begging him not to leave. Ron knelt down and lowered his head to the table, beside Ginny's hand. Ginny cried tears of red and watched sadly as they dripped onto Ron's pale hand. Ron shook uncontrollably. Death was bad enough, but to still be living without a soul...Ginny didn't deserve that...nobody did. And Ron couldn't go on living, knowing that his sister cold still be alive, but trapped in a world where nothing lived. Ron's eyes strayed to a sharp knife that was lying on the edge of a nearby table. His fingers stroked the blade and he held it firmly. No Death Eater was watching, too busy with creating terror for other prisoners. Ron raised the knife above Ginny, his hand shaking so much that he had to hold it with his other hand, too. Ginny wasn't crying anymore, but the blood had left red lines down her face. Ron's voice shook.

" I have to, Ginny. You'll be in peace...in...only a couple of seconds. You'll have had left this...place that's full of...suffering. You'll thank me someday." Ron stopped talking to catch his breath. " So, good-bye...and I love...you, little sister."

Ron closed his eyes and brought the knife down, hearing it swish and stop as it hit the target. Ron let go of the knife and swayed on his feet as he looked at the weapon sticking out of Ginny's middle. He felt his knees give in and he fell. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

There were 4...now there are 3. Oddly enough, it wasn't that hard killing Ginny off. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Thanks to my few reviewers...). Please review, because I love to read what you thought about the chapter or story so far!


	5. Escape

Once again thanks to my reviewers and please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5: Escape

* * *

" Ron? Oh, Ron, what happened? Is Ginny coming back?"

Ron opened his eyes and focused on Hermione. Harry was there, too, looking down at Ron, concerned.

" No...Ginny's not coming back, Hermione...she...I can't..." Ron fell back into a deep sleep. Hermione sighed, " What do you think happened to her?"

" He'll tell us eventually." Harry answered.

Ron didn't tell Harry and Hermione what he had done or what had happened to Ginny until a week later. Hermione had cried herself to sleep that night. Harry had cried, too, but he tried to stay straight faced for Ron. Most of the time, Ron would crawl into a corner and not talk to either of them for days. The days got colder and December had fallen upon England and all of Azkaban, overnight. During the first week of December, many prisoners died of hypothermia or pneumonia. Fortunately, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't fallen ill. But Hermione was growing weaker and she could barely swallow a chunk of bread. Ron was effected by the cold the most. His hands were a deep purple and his feet were so frozen, that he could barely walk anymore, even on his good leg. Amazingly, Harry hadn't fallen deathly ill or get any bad frostbite. But he did come down with a pretty nasty cold the day luck came.

"Are you feeling any better, Hermione?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands together. Hermione took a shaky breath. " Not really. My side feels like it's gonna rip." Hermione gritted her teeth together as she sat up on the ledge.

Harry sat down beside her and rubbed her hands, trying to get them warm. Ron bolted awake as he heard the rattling of keys in the lock. Harry looked up and stared at the wooden door. Hermione had fallen into another deep sleep. Ron gave a loud gasp as he saw who entered the cell. Harry frowned and stood up, his hands clenched in fists. Snape sneered at Harry, but less than normal. He narrowed his cold eyes down to Ron, who's mouth was hanging open. Snape fiddled with his black cloak and Harry caught a glimpse of the corner of a white mask from under Snape's robes.

" GET OUT! NOW! I always knew you were one of them...a Death Eater! Why have you come here?! To torture us...to kill one of us...or are you going to fetch one of the Dementors to suck out our souls!?"

" Calm yourself, Potter! Stop yelling and I'll explain myself..."

" ...explain what?! Explain why you and your lot murdered Ron's sister!"

Snape's eyes darted to Ron. Ron dried his eyes and feebly stood up. Harry could tell that he was trying to control his anger. Ron's fists shook with rage. He limped clumsily over to Snape and spat on Snape's left shoe.

" That's for Ginny."

Ron cleared his throat and spat on Snape's right shoe. " And that's for my family who are dead because of your kind."

Snape stared icily at Ron. " Are you done?"

" No." Ron wallowed a bunch of spit and spat in Snape's face. " And that's just because I hate you and think you should burn in Hell where you belong."

Snape looked like he wanted to hit Ron but he stood absolutely still. One of his eyes was twitching dangerously. " I'm trying to get you three out of here. It was Dumbledore's last wish for me to see to that Potter destroys the Dark Lord. I will obey and help his wish become reality."

" You want to help us? To help me? Now I've heard everything!" Harry exclaimed.

" I'm not that keen of helping you, Potter. But I'd rather see you destroy the Dark Lord, than watch you rot away in this cell. Now, will you let me help you, or not?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and stared at his Potions teacher. He loathed Snape so much, but he'd do anything to get out of Azkaban. But, still...how could he trust Snape?

" Why do you have a Death Eater's mask?" Harry growled.

" I'm acting as a Death Eater for now, not a real one though." Snape added quickly, looking at Harry's stern face.

" How long will we have to wait?"

" At least three days. But until then...here."

Snape waved his wand and conjured up three jumpers and three pairs of boots. He also produced a loaf of bread and a jug of milk. He handed them over to Harry.

" Ration the food fairly." Snape ordered .

" I know! What do you think I would do...eat it all by myself?"

" Shut-up, Potter! If I am going to risk my life for your neck and your friends, I expect some respect."

Harry stiffly nodded. Snape sneered at Harry and growled softly at Ron. Before he left, he turned back to Harry. " What happened to your glasses?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his glass lens. " I smashed them to cut up our food."

Snape gave a taunting grin. " Maybe you _can_ actually survive by yourself, Potter."

Harry frowned with hatred as Snape closed the door behind him. Hermione rubbed her eyes and woke. " Has anything happened since I fell asleep?" She yawned.

Harry handed her and Ron a jumper and pair of boots. " Yeah...something happened...but I don't know if it's good or bad."

As much as Harry loathed Snape, he was grateful for the jumper and boots. Ron shivered less and Hermione could sigh contently as she laced her new boots up. The jacket was wrapped around the jug of milk to keep it warm. They ate the fluffy, warm bread in one day. They all agreed that it was like a feast to them.

It was the day when Snape was supposed to get them out of Azkaban, and Hermione had fallen into a deep sleep since the day before. Ron and Harry couldn't wake her and were afraid that she had fallen deathly ill. It was late morning when Snape unlocked the cell door. " I just came in here to inform you that you'll have to wait till tomorrow evening to leave."

" What?! Why?!" Harry yelled, outraged.

" That is none of your business, Potter. I think you can wait one more day." Snape said, smiling in delight for making Harry mad. With that, Snape closed the door and left. Ron waited until Snape's footsteps were gone, before he said, angrily, " What a stupid git!"

Harry sat down beside Hermione and glanced sadly at her pale face that was formed in a painful frown. " Hermione won't last much longer, Ron. She needs to get out of here."

" She will...we all will. But we'll have to wait until that bloody Potions teacher of ours can help us escape." Ron reassured Harry. He settled down by a wall and yawned, sleepily.

It took only a couple of minutes for Ron to fall asleep. Harry rubbed his scar, that was tingling. He looked out the window at the rolling waves. He wanted so much to feel the cool water brush up against his feet. He wanted to feel the dead grass under the snow. He wanted to be anywhere, even the Dursleys, than here in this cell where one of his best friends was dying. Harry turned away from the window and stared curiously at the wall to the left of the window. He blew at some cobwebs that were clinging to the wall and traced his finger on the patch of wall. There was something engraved there. He squinted and made out a name. He gasped and almost cried as he read the name.

**" Sirius Black was here."**

Harry rubbed his eyes before the tears came. This used to be Sirius's cell? Out of all the cells in Azkaban, Harry was placed in here? This was the place where Harry's dead godfather ate, slept, and escaped from. This was where he spent twelve years for something he didn't do. Harry cried softly, remembering his godfather that was the closest to a father he ever had. Harry blinked away one last tear and fished out a sharp piece of glass from his pocket. He looked at the spot of wall under Sirius's name and began to chip out his name, too.

By the time Snape came to the cell the next day, Harry had finished chipping out his portion on the wall. Now it looked like so:

**" Sirius Black was here and Harry Potter, his godson."**

Harry smiled sadly at the little engravement on the wall. Ron had said that Sirius would be happy that Harry had put his name on the wall, too. Harry had nodded slowly and that's when Snape came.

" Ready?" He was holding a dirty blanket that looked like mice had got at it. Harry and Ron nodded. Snape stared at Hermione who was lying on the ledge, frail and sickly pale.

" What's wrong with Granger?" Snape asked, almost with a tint of concern in his voice.

" She was stabbed by a poisoned knife. She's been unconscious for three days now. We can't wake her up." Ron answered, sadly staring down at Hermione.

" Here. You two...take this blanket and wrap it over yourselves, so you can't be seen."

Snape handed Harry the blanket. It wasn't until Harry had the blanket in his hands, when he realized the blanket was an Invisibility Cloak. A very musty and old Invisibility Cloak. Harry threw it over Ron and himself and they stumbled out of the cell. Snape half dragged, half carried Hermione out of the cell and handed her to Harry. " Carry her." Snape ordered.

" Why can't you carry her?" Harry asked, stubbornly.

Snape shot Harry a nasty look. " Do not question me, Potter."

Harry groaned quietly as Hermione was loaded onto his back. As Snape checked the cell for who knows what, Ron whispered to Harry.

"Did you really want Snape to carry Hermione? She would never forgive us if we let Snape carry her."

Harry shuddered. " Being carried by Snape...brrr...it makes me shiver."

Ron laughed quietly as Snape approached them. " Follow me and be as quiet as you can be." Snape whispered. Harry and Ron followed slowly (due to Ron's destroyed feet and Harry caring Hermione),as Snape trudged down the hall. They were near the end of the hall, when Harry heard Neville crying out something.

" Listen." He whispered to Ron.

" You guys...Harry, Ron, Hermione?"

Snape turned around and snapped as quietly as he could. " Hurry up!"

" It's Neville. He needs us. Can't he come, too?" Ron pleaded.

Snape's lip curled in a frustrated sneer. But he walked back to Neville's cell and unlocked it. Harry and Ron watched as Neville scrambled out of the cell and jumped when he saw Snape. " I...I thought I heard Harry...and...and..."

"...we're here, Neville. We're under an Invisibility Cloak. We're escaping and Snape's helping us. Don't worry...you're coming,too." Harry reassured Neville, who was quivering and shivering in his light jacket. Snape clearly was angry and very upset. He didn't want to be responsible for another kid. But Snape didn't stop Neville, as he scrambled under the cloak to join Harry and Ron. Snape put his mask on and led the rest of the way down the hall. He opened a wide door and led them out into the courtyard. It was all the same from the window in the cell. Snape talked to another Death Eater and was allowed through a huge, barbed wire gate, that must have been twelve feet tall. Snape led the weary teens toward a cave by the shoreline. After about eight minutes of groaning and stumbling around, Snape stopped at a small, wet cave that was pretty close to the water.

" You can take off the cloak now, but instantly crawl into the cave." Snape said.

Ron tore off the cloak and him, Neville, and Harry stumbled into the cave. Ron lay panting on the sharp rocky ground, rubbing his aching legs and feet. Harry gently lied down Hermione on the most softest spot in the cave that he could find. Neville pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. Snape waved his wand and a blue fire appeared in the center of the cave. The three guys held out their hands toward the hot flames.

" Now, listen. Nobody can come twenty feet near this cave without me, because I put a magical barrier around it. Next, I will not be staying here, or the Death Eaters will become even more suspicious of me. I've already gathered up a whole pile of food that's at the very back of the cave. I advise you three not to wander outside of here or you'll have a very good chance of being caught. And finally, Potter...when the time has come for you to duel the Dark Lord...I will give you your wand."

" What?! You mean, I don't get to practice or, or...have more time -"

"- you don't have any time left, Potter! The Dark Lord knows you're weak and is getting ready to fight you. The cost of both worlds, Muggle and Magical, are in your hands and you are running out of time. I advise you to rest and get ready.You will know when the time has come to fight."

Harry knew that Neville and Ron were staring at him, alarmed, but more than 95 terrified. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. Snape didn't sneer as much and pointing his wand at Neville and Ron, he softly said, " Ferula." Bandages wrapped around Neville's ankle and both of Ron's feet and legs. Snape slipped his mask back on and walked away without a good-bye or good luck.

" Harry...are you alright?" Ron asked, timidly.

Harry turned to face Ron and Neville. He grabbed his stomach, which was churning so quickly, he almost retched. He answered, " No, Ron...I'm not...I don't think I'll ever be alright again."

* * *

There's Chapter 5! Please, please, PLEASE review! I love feedback! That's the last time I'm going to beg for reviews..promise..lol. I'll update soon!


	6. When the Fire went out

Here's Chapter 6! Please enjoy!

Chapter 6: When The Fire Went Out

* * *

Hermione still didn't wake up the day after Snape led Harry, Ron, and Neville to the cave. Harry became so worried about her that he felt sick. Amazingly, the blue fire heated up the entire cave, making it fell like you were sitting in a cozy living room. Snape was right about the food at the back. The three guys devoured bread, cheese, and different kinds of fruit, always saving plenty for Hermione when she woke. Every night, the three guys used the Invisibility Cloak as a blanket. Nights were harsh, but if you slept near the fire, you'd be warm. Neville and Ron fell asleep almost instantly every night, but not Harry. He usually stared out at the Gray waves that crashed against the rocks on shore. The rhythm of each crash made him feel very peaceful, but then he'd hear screams from the prison and he'd remember that his time was drawing closer to kill. To murder. But Harry knew that he wouldn't be the one to murder...he'd be the one who would be killed. He'd close his eyes and see those red, snake-like eyes, with the black pupils as slits. And that ghastly, pale face that would form into an evil grin. Almost every night, Harry would wake up, screaming, only to have Ron and Neville crawl over to him, all worried. Harry would go back to sleep, but usually still had nightmares about that face and a laughter that was so menacing and cruel. There was no trouble with trespassers or Death Eaters, but Harry still worried.

It was a full week since they had come to the cave, when something unexpected happened. A Death Eater was wandering around the area of the cave. Neville got so nervous and frightened, that he ran out of the cave, yelling in terror. The Death Eater noticed Neville and killed him with the words, 'Avada Kedavra.' Harry had covered Ron, Hermione, and himself with the cloak, as the Death Eater hurried past the cave. Neither of the two ever saw Neville again...not even his body.

The third week of December was harsh and cold. Ron and Harry weren't worried though. The fire would keep them warm. But they started to worry as a fierce wind blew, causing the blue fire to extinguish. Soon the cave was pitch black and the cold moved in so quickly, that Ron became very sick in a matter of hours.

" Harry...why is it so cold?" Ron asked, feebly, clutching the cloak.

Harry swallowed, even though his mouth was dry. Ron's lips were blue and his hair was covered in frost. Harry didn't even want to know what Ron's feet looked like. His hands were white and his face was covered in a cold sweat.

" Harry?"

" It's cold because the wind over the water is making the snow blow into the cave. And..." Harry sobbed, lying face down. Ron was lying on his back, as stiff as a board. He was crying, but his tears turned frozen. Harry shivered constantly.

" Is Hermione ever going to wake?" Ron asked, barely above a whisper.

Harry wept louder, causing him to cough. " I don't know. At least she can't feel the cold like we can."

Ron didn't nod or say anything, but Harry knew that he agreed.

" Harry...I can't stand it...anymore...I...I want to...see mum and...dad. I want to get bugged by Fred and George and sit on my own bed again. And...and I want to see Ginny. They're all waiting for me. And...I want to go and be with them."

Harry sat partly up, his face pale from the cold and his eyes red from constant crying. Ron's breaths were unsteady and soon Harry could hardly see Ron's breaths in the frigid air.

" Ron...Ron!!" Harry shook his best friend, trying to get him to open his eyes. Ron opened his eyes and blinked the frost away that was clinging to his eyelashes." Take care of Hermione and...and good luck..."

" Don't go! I need you to make me laugh or give me hope. Hermione's almost gone...and please don't go! I need a friend! Just...please!"

Ron timidly smiled, though his lips were almost frozen together. " Harry?"

" What?" sobbed Harry.

" Kick Voldemort's ass for me...that'll make me laugh."

Harry grabbed onto Ron's jumper's sleeve and cried as his best friend left him...all alone...with no one left to talk to or cry with.

* * *

Hope you guys aren't mad with me for killing off Ron. Please review!


	7. Christmas

Sorry for the two chapter 6's( one says chapter 6 and the other says chapter 7). This is the real Chapter 7! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Christmas**

* * *

_He was spinning, spinning. Faster until he could only see swirls of light. Then he stopped and fell into a field of silver grass. He stood up and saw a wooden fence in the distance. Someone was sitting on the fence...calling to him. He ran as fast as he could toward the man...for that was what it was. By the time he reached the fence, the man was standing up. But something was wrong. The man had no face...no eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Just a white oval that bobbed up and down. Then a voice. It sounded cruel and menacing. It began to shout and turned shrill and angry. It screamed and screamed and told the "man" to kill. But kill what? He turned to the oval head and felt hands squeezing his neck. He could feel the clogging of his throat and soon he couldn't breathe. He hacked and choked and still the voice screamed to kill. And then..._

" Help me!" Harry bolted upright . His scar was searing with pain. It was so bad that he saw blackness and passed out.

" Harry...Harry, are you alright?"

Harry could hear a girl's voice, but it couldn't it?

"Hermione?" Harry tried to sit up, but Hermione gently pushed him back down. She was brushing his fringe out of his eyes, revealing his scar that was a bit cooled down now. Harry could see how flushed she was. Her hands shook.

" Hermione...how long have you been awake?" Harry asked, sitting up.

" I woke up around an hour ago. I found some food in the back of this cave...but, Harry...where are we?"

" I'll explain." Harry answered. Hermione nodded and didn't ask questions until Harry had stopped explaining what had happened. When he reached the part about Ron, he was hardly able to talk. Hermione looked horrified when she found out about Ron and Neville.

" When I couldn't find Ron, I tried not to think of the worse, but he really is..." Hermione trailed off.

" He's outside of the cave. I moved him there after....after he...died."

" Oh, Harry!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and started to cry. Harry sighed and tried to comfort Hermione.

" It's just you and me now, Hermione." Harry said, after Hermione had calmed down a bit. He handed her some food and they ate silently. Hermione hardly ate anything, though. Harry urged her to eat, but she shook her head and clutched her side, moaning in pain. Harry couldn't lose his other best friend...Hermione was his only friend left. If she left...he'd never be happy again. many times, after Ron had died, he had thought about suicide. He could drown himself in the waves. Once he even got ready to do it, but he had stopped himself. If he died, Voldemort would rule the world and all would be lost. Even though Harry knew he wasn't going to beat Voldemort, if he at least tried, then that would be good enough for him.

As the days passed, Hermione could barely stay awake. But fro some reason she seemed anxious about something. Harry asked her and was surprised by her answer.

" It's Christmas tomorrow." She answered, weakly.

" What?! You've been keeping track of the days?!" Harry choked on his bread.

Hermione nodded, slowly. " I thought I'd have a cheerier Christmas than this. But we should still celebrate it."

" How? We don't have any heat, hardly any food left, your sick, and...I'm...well..."

" Harry! If this is going to be our last Christmas than I suggest we try to have a good time...at least we're not in Azkaban anymore."

Harry just couldn't understand Hermione. They were both freezing cold, hungry, and Hermione was dying and she knew it. But still she wanted to celebrate Christmas. Harry decided that he could give Hermione one last Christmas to look forward to.

It was late evening and according to Hermione, it was Christmas Eve. Harry had decided to put his plan into motion when the last lonely bell of Azkaban rang, which meant it was midnight. Hermione didn't know what Harry's plan was, but she had a feeling Harry was planning something. It was 12:00. The last bell had just rung. Hermione was sound asleep. Harry quietly snook out of the cave, with the Invisibility Cloak with him. He crawled on his stomach toward a nearby boulder. The faint glimmer of flame was nearby...blue flame to be precise. Three Death Eaters were gambling around a blue fire. Harry had seen them every night for the last past week. He shivered from the cold, but also from their cruel voices. Harry slowly picked up a tree branch and threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself. He stood up and walked as slowly and quietly as he could toward the fire. He was so close that he could feel the heat. He took a deep breath and covered the fire with the cloak! Instantly, the surrounding camp went pitch black. The Death Eaters yelled in surprise and stumbled into one another in the dark. Harry lit the tree branch before the cloak could catch fire. He stood up, revealing the fire. The Death Eaters yelled to each other, confused of how their fire disappeared and then re-lit. Harry held in a laugh as he scurried back to the cave with his branch. He yanked off the cloak when he was safe in the cave. He gathered some branches and lit them, making a small, but warm fire. He sighed happily as warmth filled the cave.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw the blue flames. She inched over to the fire and warmed her hands. Harry was actually smiling as he saw Hermione's shocked, but delighted face.

" Harry? Did you do this?" She pointed at the fire.

Harry stabbed two pieces of bread onto a stick and held it over the fire. He sat beside Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

" Merry Christmas."

* * *

There's Chapter 7! Please review! Sorry that it was pretty short! Next one will be more sad.


	8. New Years Day

Here is Chapter 8, please enjoy!

Chapter 8: New Years Day

* * *

" Happy New Years...to me." Harry said, solemnly as he looked down at Hermione, who was asleep. Since their meager Christmas, it seemed that luck had made itself comfortable in the cave. The blue fire had warmed the cave and food, which was mostly bread and cheese. Hermione was still sick, but at least she could sit up and chew on crusts of bread. But now. The day before New Years Eve had started with vicious winds and a heavy snowfall. Luckily, the fire didn't burn out, but Hermione had slipped into a sickly sleep, and Harry feared that she wouldn't wake. This had happened many times in the cell, but this time it was different. Her skin wasn't just white, but also a grayish colour. Harry would sit for hours beside Hermione, watching her breathe laboredly. She didn't cough or choke...just slept quietly, frowning slightly. Now it was New Years Day and Harry had sneakily stolen some hot tea from the same Death Eater she had stolen the fire from. As he swallowed the sour drink, he realized it wasn't tea, but heated water that had some weak herbs added to it. He had tried to force the drink through Hermione's lips, but the frost had gotten there first, coating her blue lips with tiny specks of frost.

He stuck some bread on a stick and held it over the fire. He settled himself comfortably on the ground and rest his chin in his hand. The gentle waves were the only sound...that and the crackling of the fire. Harry let his eyes close for a second. He was dead tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep, afraid that Hermione would actually wake up and see him, Harry, asleep. She could think he had died and she would die alone, fatigue with fever and stiff with pain. He couldn't let that happen. He promised her that he'd be with her and comfort her until her strength gave out. Harry opened his eyes quickly, alert that he had almost fallen asleep. He checked his bread and decided to cook it a bit more. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed wearily. He wasn't hungry but if he ate he'd become more awake. The problem was that the fire made him feel drowsy, just like he used to feel in Professor Trelawny's classroom. Harry wondered where his Divination teacher was right now. Probably dead or escaping out of England. Then there was Professor Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Binns, and the dreaded Snape. But should Harry be thinking like that about his Potion's teacher. After all, Snape _did_ save Neville, Ron, Hermione, and himself. But he made Harry hate Potions and gave him such a hard time just because he was James' son. Harry smiled timidly as he thought about Hagrid. The last time Harry had seen him was the last day of his fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry would do anything to be sitting in that small, but warm cabin of Hagrid's, listening to him babble on about Norbert, Blast Ended Skrewts, Buckbeak, or some other magical creature. He would love to be back in the cozy Gryffindor common room, playing wizards chess with Ron, discussing homework with Hermione, or lounging around with a Chocolate Frog. And of course he would risk his life to play a game of Quidditch again. To fly around on his Firebolt and search the sky for that round ball of gold that was the Snitch. To dodge Bludgers and swerve to the side to make room for the Chasers. To hear Lee Jordan's excited voice ring through out the stadium. To listen to Oliver Wood's or Angelina Johnson's game plans in the Gryffindor tent. Or...or...

He could smell something burning. And someone was coughing continuously. That's when Harry awoke instantly and gasped as he watched his black bread crumble to bits, falling into the fire. He had fallen asleep while remembering memories. He rubbed his scar which had been itching with pain. He heard more coughing and spun around to find a flushed Hermione, coughing. Her eyes were squeezed tight with concentration as she forced herself to cough, even though her throat was sore and itchy. Harry crawled over to her and held her in his arms. She leaned against him. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her bushy hair. She choked and hacked up blood that dotted Harry's pants with red spots. Harry brushed Hermione's hair out of her pained face and wiped her forehead that was covered in sweat. As long as Harry lived he would never forget those agonizing minutes of holding Hermione, as she coughed and moaned in pain. When she had finally stopped coughing, she slumped further into Harry's arms and fell unconscious. Harry felt her forehead and cringed as he realized she was way above normal body temperature. Her cheeks were red and her lips and chin were dotted with blood. Her jumper was soaked with sweat and her hair was scattered all over her pained face. Harry held back his tears as he lied Hermione back down. He grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and ran out into the dark night. He ran down to the water and scooped water into his cupped hands. He ran back to the cave as carefully as he could, trying not to spill the water. He shrugged the cloak off and slowly poured the cold water over Hermione's hot face. She winced and opened her eyes, gazing up at Harry, who was breathing deeply, worried.

" I'll bring you some more water to cool down your face." Harry whispered to Hermione and scurried back outside again. Hermione waited patiently until Harry returned. He poured some over her face and offered to pour some through her lips.

" But...but it's salt water. It'll make me more sick." Hermione croaked through her raspy throat.

Harry smiled timidly, glad to know that Hermione still had the strength to tell Harry facts. Not that Harry didn't know that the water was salty. But Hermione had to drink, and a little bit of sea water wouldn't make a difference. "Just drink. It'll make your throat seem less sore."

Hermione nodded weakly and let Harry pour the water through her lips. She had difficulty swallowing, but sighed happily as she got rid of the metal taste of blood out of her mouth. Harry held Hermione in his arms and gently whispered soft words to her. She didn't cough, but her breaths were ragged and raspy. Harry rolled down his sleeve and wiped Hermione's chin that was still covered in dried blood.

" Harry?"

" Mmm?" Harry muttered back.

" What day is it?"

Harry sighed, " New Years Day. It's not so ' happy ' this year."

Hermione smiled," It's not so bad."

Harry raised his eyebrow." What!? ' Not bad? ' It's very windy outside and the snow is turning to ice and you're...well..."

Hermione let one tear fall. " And I'm dying."

Harry choked back his tears. " You'll be fine."

" Is that the last thing you said to Ron before he died?" Hermione looked up at Harry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" No...I said...I don't remember. But then it was too late for Ron, but for you...no. You'll be fine...and -"

" - Harry...don't lie to yourself."

Harry sniffed sadly and turned away from Hermione. Hermione turned his head back toward her and kissed him positionally. Harry returned the kiss. He had always thought that Hermione was in love with Ron, and maybe she used to be, but at that second Harry loved Hermione more than anyone else. Hermione wiped Harry's tears away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry held her close and could feel his heart thump nervously and Hermione's weak with sickness and pain.

" Hermione...I..." Harry stammered. Hermione looked into Harry's deep, green eyes and smiled weakly as her breaths grew more further apart.

" I'll say ' hi ' to your mum and dad for you."

Harry sobbed loudly and cradled Hermione in his arms as she breathed her last breath. " I love you, Hermione." Harry kissed Hermione on her forehead and lied her down, staring down at her white face and her closed eyes that would never open again.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I killed off everyone except Harry. Amazingly, I found it very easy to kill off so many characters. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Please no flames. Once again thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!


	9. Realization

I'm sorry to anyone that thought Chapter 8 was too sad. I guess I should have controlled myself of killing people off. I wasn't really thinking about posting this story when I was writing it down in my notebook, so I wasn't really thinking about what others would think about it. Anyways, I'm just recopying this story from my notebook, so I can't really change anything that will come in the other chapters (unless I want to screw some stuff up). Sorry for this short chapter...I promise you that the tenth chapter is longer!

* * *

Chapter 9: **Realization**

Harry couldn't really remember what had happened that first week after Hermione died. It was all a blur to him. He had had his own funeral for his two best friends. His hands blistered and turned raw as he dug two large holes through the frozen snow. After saying some last words and crying until he didn't think he could cry anymore, he trudged back to the cave and fell into a troubled sleep.

After the food ran out and the fire was almost gone, Harry gave up and left the cave without the Invisibility Cloak. He stumbled down the frozen beach, falling down occasionally. He wasn't alive, not really. He was just asleep in this world that would soon be gone. He watched the gentle snow fall and stood at the waters edge, feeling the icy water brush up against his boots. He breathed in the salty air and licked the sea salt off of his lips. About a month ago, he would have done anything to have been standing by the water's edge, free from his cell. But now, standing here, frozen, was like a death sentence. Harry didn't care if a Death Eater or Dementor found him. He wanted to die. And if a Dementor sucked out his soul, it wouldn't make a difference...he had lost his soul on New Years Day. The rhythmic sound of the waves didn't sooth him anymore like they used to at night, when Hermione, Ron, and Neville were still with him. He coughed and shivered uncontrollably in the vicious wind. The moon was covered by black, gray clouds. Harry tore off his jumper and unlaced his boots. His time had come. Without looking back, he waded into the ice,cold water. Instantly, his bare arms were covered with goosebumps. He gritted his teeth together as he walked up to his waist. He couldn't even fell his legs. As he got up to his neck he was almost unconscious from the freezing cold. Harry finally looked back and had to squint to see the shoreline. He could see the faint glow of the fire. He looked up at the prison. It looked so barren, so gruesome, so hellish. For some reason, the thought of Sirius popped into Harry's head. Sirius had survived twelve years in that hell hole and still could laugh after he was out! But then again, he hadn't lost his two best friends, But, wait...he did...Harry's mum and dad were gone and Sirius still went on living. Why shouldn't he, Harry? He had a whole world to save and if he didn't...then everyone would suffer. Harry couldn't let billions of people suffer. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to go to Ron, Hermione, and his parents. And he would, eventually. But first he had something to do. Something very important. Harry waded back to the beach. When he reached land and then the cave, his feet were dark blue, his hands raw, his lips blue, and his face deathly white. He added more sticks to the fire and watched it lighten up the cave. He wrapped the cloak around him, making himself invisible, except his head. Harry stared into the fire and even though he hated life now, he knew he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Sorry for the very short chapter! Please review!


	10. Final Battle

* * *

I feel so guilty and bad of killing everyone off!!! I truly didn't think that this story would affect so many people! Now I can't change it..and...you probably don't want to hear me complain and talk about how SORRY I am, because hopefully you still want to read the last chapter (not including the epilogue) of this story. Please no flames, because I'm pretty sensitive when it comes to reviews. Thanks you! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Final Battle**

* * *

Harry spent the months of January and February, mourning for his friends, but he also reviewed. Everyday, he tested his memory of spells, charms, and even curses. It was pretty hard to mutter spells without a wand. Snape said he'd give Harry his wand when the time had come, but Harry didn't think his time had come to fight the Dark Lord. Harry's scar didn't act up in the cave...only when he was outside, searching for food, which was hard because it was still very cold out. Whenever Harry looked up at the prison, his scar would burn and itch with annoyance. Harry tried to ignore it, but it was hard to. Harry lived off of frozen berries, sea water, and herbs buried under the snow. Harry knew he was famished, but he wouldn't give up...not until he finished what he was meant to do.

It was on a Monday when the unexpected happened. Harry was busy searching for his jumper that he had torn off when he had waded into the water, that lonely night. So far he had found his boots. Luckily, they didn't get carried away by the waves. Harry decided to take a break and practise charms, when he heard a great commotion of sound from the prison. He tried to ignore it, but it grew louder and soon it grew so loud that it seemed that the horrible sounds of screaming and crying, were being screamed right behind him. Harry spun around, but saw nothing. His scar prickled with pain. He rubbed it, but it still continued to burn. He didn't know why, but for some reason Harry had to know where those abnormal screams were coming from. Without the Invisibility Cloak, just his T-shirt, jeans, and boots, Harry scrambled up the rocky cliff. He gritted his teeth as his scar burned with pain. As he reached the top of the hill, he found the same courtyard he had peered out at when he was in the cell. But much was different...horribly different.

Ten prisoners were chained to the frost covered poles, all of them ragged and skeletal. They were the ones who were wailing and screaming so horribly. The prisoners were surrounded by at least thirty Death Eaters, all of them wearing their masks. And off to the side were ten Hippogriffs, all of them fierce looking and ready to kill. Wormtail was weakly holding the Hippogriffs by the chains they were being strained with. If Harry had his wand he'd blast that betrayer to smithereens. But he couldn't...all he could do was watch from the edge of the cliff, as Pettigrew released the Hippogriffs and watch as they stormed toward the screaming prisoners. Harry watched, disgusted as the prisoners were devoured by the monstrous Hippogriffs. Harry wanted to vomit as he watched the frozen courtyard turn red. After the bloody massacre, the Death Eaters formed a circle away from the bloody poles. They were pretty close to Harry, so he ducked as one stood right in front of him. But something weird happened. The Death Eater that was directly ahead of him dropped something. Harry looked to see what it was. It was his wand. Harry raised his eyebrows and very slowly picked it up. He looked up at the back of the Death Eater's head and saw a few strands of greasy, black hair, sticking out from under the hood. Harry held his wand close and watched the circle of Death Eaters widen. Harry smiled weakly as the Death Eater that was in front of him, move. Harry knew for a fact that that was Snape.

The circle of Death Eaters grew so large that Harry thought that they'd tumble down the cliff. All of a sudden they stopped. All was silent, except Wormtail who was twitching nervously, causing him to squeak. Harry ignored his burning scar as he watched the still scene before him. His heart was beating so loudly that he thought that all the Death Eaters would hear it and discover where he was hiding. Harry was about to leave, when his scar produced a whole new kind of pain to his head. He clasped his hands to his head, trying not to scream out with pain. He shut his eyes tight, grimacing. Then all of a sudden the prison doors were flung open . A Dementor glided out the door. In his rotten hand was a rusty chain. A whole line of prisoners were chained to it. They stumbled out the doors. Many of them looked half dead and many others were limping from bad frostbite. Harry estimated that there were about 70 prisoners. Bringing up the rear was another Dementor who closed the doors to the prison. The huge circle of Death Eaters watched as the prisoners were led into the middle of the circle. They grinned evilly, concealing their smiles behind their porcelain, white masks. Harry glanced at the prisoners anxiously. There were many different ages among the large crowd of prisoners. Old men and women, hardly standing from fatigue. Mothers and fathers clutching their children. Married couples who had their arms around each other. And tiny children and infants who were too young to understand that they were surrounded by murderers.

Harry shuddered to think that these were the next batch of people who were going to be eaten by the savage Hippogriffs. Harry didn't think he could stand watching another bloody massacre. But Harry didn't see any Hippogriffs or any other magical creatures. His heart sped up when the circle of Death Eaters parted to two separate lines, one line to the right and the other line to the left of the prisoners. Harry held in a scream as his scar throbbed painfully. The atmosphere grew foggy and the wispy clouds covered the rising moon. Harry had a feeling that the Death Eaters were waiting for someone. The prisoners looked around wearily, praying that they'd just be led back to their cells, instead of standing outside in the spooky fog. Harry slid away from the scene and sat on a ledge on the frost covered cliff. He breathed deeply, gripping his wand tightly.

All of a sudden, he doubled over and moaned. Harry felt like his head was going to rip. He cried from the excruciating pain. But nothing could make him be distracted from the evil voice that was heard from the prison courtyard. Harry froze and listened, petrified as the evil voice drawled out two words.

" He's here."

Harry knew who that evil voice belonged to. He didn't have to think about who said those words. He gripped his wand and so tightly his knuckles turned white. He said a silent pray and peered over the top of the cliff.

There, standing in front of the prisoners, wearing the blackest robes, was Lord Voldemort. His eyes were blazing red and his face still resembled a serpent. Harry could see that a few prisoners had fainted at the sight of Voldemort. The others were standing, paralysed with fright. All the Death Eaters were standing straight and proud, but Harry could tell that they were nervous. Harry cringed as he heard the evil murderer speak.

" I know he's here....but where?"

The prisoners crouched as they heard the menacing voice. Harry knew that Voldemort meant him. The Dark Lord knew that Harry was watching his Death Eaters and the prisoners. He knew that Harry was crouching somewhere staring at him.

" Come out, little Harry! Don't worry! I won't bite...just kill." Voldemort called in a sing-songy drawl.

Harry swallowed difficultly, not letting his eyes stray away from Voldemort. Harry had had to stand up and show himself, but his feet wouldn't move.

Voldemort kept calling, but Harry couldn't move. Finally, Voldemort was tired of calling, so he released a boy around 13 with a flick of his wand. The boy, who's brown hair was shoulder length, screamed as Voldemort tugged the boy by his hair.

" If you don't reveal yourself, I will rip this boy two equal pieces.Will you not come an face your fate or will you watch this boy die? I thought you were better than that, Harry!"

Harry was shaking as he watched Voldemort tug on the boy's hair. The boy screamed and his face paled. The other prisoners looked around expecting Harry to show up. Expecting. They were hoping, wishing, praying that the only one who could save them would arrive. Harry's mind took over and his feet moved. The crowd of prisoners gasped as Harry climbed over the cliff. All the Death Eaters turned to one another and started whispering to each other excitedly. As for Voldemort...he looked taken aback by Harry's appearance. Harry was very skinny and his face was sunken and deathly pale. And he had no glasses. Without his glasses, Harry would have an extra hard time dodging spells and repelling curses.

"So, Harry...we meet again." Voldemort sneered happily. He pointed his wand directly at the boy and shouted, " Diffindo!"

Everyone, including some of the Death Eaters, gagged as the boy split in half! Harry gripped his knees, commanding himself not to crumble to the ground. Some of the small children retched and fainted from witnessing someone's body being split into two equal pieces. Voldemort stared at Harry and surveyed him. He chuckled menacingly and soon he was all out laughing. The Death Eaters joined him, even though they didn't know why their lord was laughing. After Voldemort stopped laughing and had shushed the Death Eaters, he turned to Harry and said, "I came here tonight to kill you, Harry. I had a feeling you would put up a pretty good fight, but now as I see how sick you look, how scrawny and weak you are...I'm afraid that I won't have any fun killing you."

Harry mustered up his strength to speak. "And how do you know that _you_ will kill _me_?"

Voldemort smiled, amused, "Because I killed your parents in a flash. A green flash to be precise."

Harry frowned and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants leg. Voldemort continued."We have fought many times, Harry. You have always beaten me every single time. But not this time. I'm stronger, wiser, and quicker than you. I've always been. But you always had help, that's why you beat me. Your mother's love, a Phoenix and sword, and of course your wand. But this time you have nothing."

"Wrong." Harry sneered. He brought out his wand from behind his back (where he was hiding it the whole time.) All the Death Eaters gasped and talked among themselves. Voldemort gritted his teeth and frowned, furious. "SILENCE!" He yelled. The Death Eaters fell silent. Harry rocked back and forth on his feet. Voldemort walked slowly down the two lines of Death Eaters.

"It shocks me to see this boy with his wand." Voldemort's finger pointed at Harry. "I wonder how he received it? Only a Death Eater, a follower of mine could have given it to him. And I have a very good idea of who it was." Voldemort reached the last person at the left line. He stood in front of the Death Eater and tore the mask off of the hidden face. The mask fell to the ground, smashing into a hundred pieces. Snape's eyes looked at the Dark Lord and Harry could see for once in his life, that Snape was terrified.

"Severus...I always did suspect you. After you went to Dumbledore, I knew you wouldn't come back. You were never truly loyal to me . No doubt you gave Harry his wand. Hmm?"

Snape didn't answer. He just stood in front of Voldemort, breathing quickly, nervous. Voldemort didn't wait for an answer.

"You filthy -"

" - ENERVATE!!!" Snape shouted, pointing his wand at Harry. Blue smoke billowed toward Harry. Voldemort sneered and yelled with rage.

"CRUCIO!"

Snape fell to the ground, writhing in pain. After, Snape was breathing labouredly, his face covered in sweat. Harry had no choice but ti breathe in the blue smoke. It filled his lungs and washed over his face. Harry was amazed that he didn't feel frostbitten , sore, or weak anymore. Even his eyesight was slightly better. As the smoke cleared, he could see Voldemort staring at him, enraged. "Even though Severus revived you with the Enervate spell, you still won't be able to kill me!"

Harry drew his wand in front of himself, his teeth clenched together. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt like he was strong again, like he could do anything!

"I have two words for you...Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort jumped out of the way as the green flash of light sprang out of Harry's wand. Harry sighed, relieved that the curse didn't hit a prisoner. Instead it hit a Death Eater. The Death Eaters whipped out their wands, ready to attack.

"No! This is between him and me!" Voldemort yelled at the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters ran out of the way, Wormtail shoving through the prisoners, anxious to get away from the battle. Voldemort shouted, " SERPENSORTIA!"

A red and black snake shot out of Voldemort's wand. Harry was about to shoot at the snake when Voldemort yelled, "ENGORGIO!" The small snake wriggled and squirmed as it grew bigger. And bigger. It grew so big, that it was almost as big as the Basilisk. Harry swallowed and gazed up at the gigantic serpent. Voldemort laughed. "Don't even think of using parseltongue, Harry. It will only obey me!"

Harry stumbled backward as the snake approached him. Voldemort spoke in parseltongue, laughing. Harry cried, "STUPEFY!" The huge snake shook it's head as the spell hit it! It didn't do any damage to it. Harry ran over to the poles that were still dyed red. The snake swiftly followed him, hissing menacingly. Harry dodged around the poles confusing the snake. The serpent charged at Harry, breaking the steel poles with his pointed fangs. Harry rolled to the ground as the Snake descended upon him. Harry cried 'Stupefy' over and over again, but it didn't do the snake any harm. The snake hissed and screeched at the same time and lunged at Harry. Harry wasn't quick enough and got stabbed with the snake's fangs! Harry cried out, clutching his left side where the snake had struck.

"Lucky for you the snake's venom won't kill you, only make you weak. Pity it wasn't a Basilisk." Voldemort shouted to where Harry lay. The snake slithered closer to Harry, widening it's glowing, red eyes. Harry fumbled for his wand and shouted, "INFLAMMATIO!" The snake hissed furiously as it's scales and skin caught fire! Harry closed his eyes and lied back, breathing deeply. The snake screeched and flailed around. Voldemort screamed with rage as the snake crumpled to the ground, dead.

"It doesn't matter if you killed my serpent. I've only begun." Voldemort walked away to the prison doors, signalling the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters followed, accompanied with the two Dementors. They all crowded around Voldemort. Harry was amazed that they weren't paying attention to him. Harry swallowed and cried as he held his heavily bleeding side. He couldn't go on. He was too weak. But then...

Harry could hear footsteps. He weakly looked up and saw a little girl, still tightly chained, scurry over to Harry. She knelt down beside Harry, resting her cold hand on Harry's forehead. Harry saw her weary, dirty face and her scraggly, blond braids. Her clothes were rags. He felt her hands brushing his hair out of his face. She said in a soft whisper, "You can't give up. You have to keep going. Please, Mr.Potter. You can beat him, I know you can, because you're my hero."

Harry felt her gentle hands brush away his falling tears. He sat up and took the girl's hands in his. She looked at him, pleadingly. How could he possibly give up when he had heard words like those? He'd fight till he was dead!

"I won't give up. I'll beat him. I promise."

The girl smiled weakly, showing her two front teeth missing. Harry hugged her, ignoring the chain that was wrapped around her wrist. He watched her scurry back to the prisoners, tears in her eyes. Harry watched helplessly as Snape coughed and moaned in pain, nearby to where he lay. He watched, horrified as a Death Eater shouted The Death Curse at Snape. Instantly, Harry's old Potion's teacher lay dead on the hard ground.

Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and the Dementors came back to the courtyard, all grouped together. Harry noticed a silvery orb of light that was surrounding Voldemort. The Dark Lord was smiling widely. "It's too late, Harry. In two minutes the Immortalis Charm will be complete and I will be invincible! All my Death Eaters and Dementors gave their strength to me, so you don't have a chance of killing me. Give up now and die. I have waited too long to kill you!"

Harry struggled to sit up, but fell back down. Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand directly under Harry's chin. "Any last words?"

Harry's eyes darted over to the prisoners and he spot the little girl. She had her hands clasped together and her cheeks were covered in tears. Harry turned back to Voldemort and looked him right in the eye.

"Ya...I do have something to say....EAT DIRT!!!" Harry screamed and pounced on top of Voldemort, knocking him to the ground. Harry shoved Voldemort's face into the frozen dirt, giving him a bloody lip and nose.

"Kill him!!!" Voldemort yelled. But the Death Eaters and the Dementors couldn't. All their strength was in their master. Harry crawled away from Voldemort, gripping his wand tightly. He had just got up when he spotted Voldemort's wand lying on the ground a few steps away from Harry's feet. Before a Death Eater could grab him, Harry dashed fro the wand. Voldemort screamed as Harry grabbed his wand. Harry ran over to the prisoners and stood in front of them. Voldemort stood up, wiping his lip. Harry had both wands aimed at The Dark Lord. Voldemort's wand glowed and Harry could feel an extra surge of power go through him. Voldemort sneered."Even if you did kill me, you have nothing left, Harry. No friends, no teachers....no parents. What's the point in living?"

Harry, for a second considered it, but instantly shrugged the thought away. He jumped as he felt the girl's hand on his arm. Then two boys put their hands on his other arm. They gave him an encouraging smile. Soon a bunch of men, women, and children were resting their hands on his arms and shoulders. They didn't look weary anymore, but determined and hopeful. Harry smiled timidly at all of them. He turned back to Voldemort and his servants. He saw themas devils and the prisoner's behind him were angels, willing him to go on. Harry took a deep breath. Voldemort smiled, menacingly.

"Your mother and father wouldn't be proud of their son for murdering."

Harry's green eyes never left Voldemort's red eyes. He very timidly smiled and stood straight.

"For some reason, I think killing you wouldn't bother them."

At that second, Harry yelled as loud as he could," AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!"

Both wands shot out green light and sped toward Voldemort. The lights hit Voldemort and he screamed! The amount of power from those two wands caused a huge explosion and Voldemort blasted into nothing! The Death Eaters, Dementors, and Wormtail fled, never looking back. Harry's eyes sparkled with tears as the night sky lit up with sparks of green light. The prisoners all ran away, their chain's crumbling to ashes. A silver light formed from where Voldemort had stood. It flooded over Harry. Harry dropped to his knees and felt the bright light wash over him. He smiled as he felt the cool blast of silver wind whip at his pants, T-shirt, and hair. He couldn't see anything except white light. Suddenly, his scar burned, but not with pain, just a strange tingling feeling. Harry didn't touch his scar, but he could feel a burning on his forehead. Then the white light stopped and Harry was thrust to the ground.

He opened his eyes and saw overhead the night sky. Harry couldn't be sure, but the stars seemed to have little bits of green mixed in with their silvery light. The moon glowed brilliantly. There were no more clouds in the sky. Harry could hear the prisoners shuffle back to him and the courtyard. Some prisoners looked down and whispered excitedly to one another.

"It's gone!"

"How could it have vanished?"

"The scar...not there!"

Harry gingerly reached up to his forehead and rubbed his head where his scar had been. Harry crawled over to a nearby puddle and looked down at his reflection. Harry gasped out loud as he saw that his scar was completely gone! Now he just had a tanned patch of skin where the scar used to be. Harry smiled weakly. He sat up and looked behind him. All the prisoners were beaming at him. Most were crying. And those who weren't, their eyes were teary. Harry tried to say something, but he couldn't get words out of his mouth. The only thing he could say was...

..."Thank you."

All the prisoners looked taken aback. The 16 year old boy who had just saved the whole world, was thanking them?!

"No...thank you, Harry Potter." A shabby man said, tears streaking down his face. Harry smiled weakly, his side frozen with pain. The prisoners all looked at him. expecting him to ask for water or protection from the night wind, or anything! But Harry didn't want anything...at least not from these weary people who had survived the many terrors of Azkaban. He wanted to be by himself, alone.

"I don't need anything. But you people should get somewhere warm. There should be someway to get off this island. Boats, probably...are stored somewhere. But...just..."

What should Harry say. He didn't have a speech ready to tell these people. He was still shocked that he had killed Voldemort. He didn't want an applause or be looked up as a hero. He just wanted to be a normal kid....something he never really had, even when he lived with the Dursleys.

"...good-bye." Harry said, smiling at the crowd of people. They looked surprised with Harry's statement, and looked even more surprised when Harry started to hobble down the cliff. He didn't hear a single voice or murmur as he slid down the cliff, crying as his side scraped against the rocks. When he finally landed at the bottom, he limped, clutching his side, toward the beach. He breathed unsteadily and collapsed. He shivered on the cold sand. He closed his eyes, but opened them again when he heard footsteps. he difficultly sat up and turned to see the same little girl sitting beside him.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

She sobbed, "What do you mean 'good-bye'?Aren't you going to come back with us? You can't stay here. You'd die here if you stayed! i mean...don't you want to go home?"

Harry looked deep into the girl's hazel eyes and looked out at the water. The gentle wind blew softly. It almost seemed like the wind was calling him, telling him that it was time. Time to go home...his true home.

The girl repeated the question. " Don't you want to go home?"

Harry turned back to her and said, softly, "I am going home. Soon."

The girl looked puzzled, but brushed away her tears, looking almost satisfied with Harry's answer. "Is there someone waiting for you, back at home?"

Harry started to cry, but smiled, hardly breathing. "Yep...a lot of people are waiting for me. Some have been waiting a long time."

"Well, don't keep them waiting."

"Don't worry...I won't keep them waiting any longer. I promise."

The girl smiled and left Harry, trudging back to the cliff. Harry turned back to the water and even though his side was throbbing with pain and he could hardly stay awake, he was so exhausted and weary, he smiled. The wind blew louder, urgently. Harry had waited a long time for this day.

"I'm coming home, mum and dad...very soon. I can almost hear your voices."

* * *

There's the last chapter! But I still have the Epilogue to write...which won't take very long. Please review! I worked very hard on this chapter and would really like to hear from you! Thanks!


	11. Epilogue

Here's the Epilogue!

**Epilogue**

Harry died that day on the beach and returned home to his parents and friends. When the remaining crowd of people, who were the only ones left from Azkaban, prepared to leave the island, they found Harry's graves for Ron and Hermione. They took Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's bodies back to England. The following days were busy with three grand funerals. Wizards and witches from all over England flocked to Harry's funeral. People from other parts of the world came, too.

The only teachers from Hogwarts who survived, were Professors Flitwick, Trelawny, and Hagrid. Hagrid had been hiding the whole time in the mountains where the Giants lived. All the other teachers had been murdered. Hogwarts opened again 2 years after The Second War ended. Most students of Hogwarts had been killed or imprisoned at Azkaban.

Percy was the only Weasley who survived The Second War. He died the night of Ron's funeral. Supposedly he had committed sucicide.

The Ministry of Magic took over 4 years to rebuild and get employees. Most of the workers had been killed on The Burning of the Ministry, including Cornelius Fudge.

Wormtail, the Dementors, and the Death Eaters fled out of England. No one knew where they went.

And the Dursleys carried on with their greedy lives, never finding out what happened to "the freak."

It took a long time for the Magical world in England to rebuild itself. After all, Voldemort and his followers had destroyed many building s and whole areas. Many witches and wizards from all over the world, helped the remaining wizards and witches of England rebuild their homes and crushed world. But through all the hard labor and work, no one ever forgot about Harry Potter and how he saved both worlds. Now he wasn't just the Boy-Who-Lived, but the Boy-Who-Saved-Them-All.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed this story! I want to thank Miranda for putting up all these chapters except the Epilogue! I also want to thank everyone who went to the trouble to review and tell me what they thought about this story! Thanks!

- hobbits soul


End file.
